


Made For Each Other

by DarkMage13



Series: A Movie But Make It Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe where TROS doesn't exist, Child logic, Devoted Kylo Ren, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Flat out became domestic reylo when i didn't mean to, Frozen references abound, He is in love your honor, Implied Reylo baby/child (in which Kacie is the child), Kylo Ren Has Issues, More shade thrown at TROS because tis the season to be salty, No Pregnancy, Post TFA, Rey and Kylo are dolls, Rey shouting from the top of Elsa's ice castle: YOU. ARE. A TOY., Toy Story AU, i refuse to crush little Kacie's heart, mentions of bullying, their owner ships Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rey, the doll, was the world to one little girl, Kacie. She was happy to bring joy to a child, as is the job of all toys.Then everything changed when little Kacie got another doll, in the form of her arch enemy. Rey is less than pleased.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Movie But Make It Reylo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055819
Comments: 55
Kudos: 114





	1. The Shipping Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally gonna be a oneshot but it felt better to split the POVs. Next chapter will be from Kylo's POV.
> 
> Pardon me for any inaccuracies revolving around the year 2016 from the POV of a child.

A six-year-old’s priorities were the most important in the world, Rey decided. Sure, her world-view was limited, considering Rey was just a doll, but this six-year-old  _ was _ the entire world. Her bedroom was painted in pastel yellow, with one wall of the room all black with chalkboard paint. The bedspread was a silhouette of a princess—ahem, Queen Elsa to be precise—with lavender purple snowflakes in a pattern along a deep blue sparkling skyscape. The chest full of toys was handmade, built for her by her grandpa, but Rey didn’t stay in the toy chest, despite the comforts inside and the parties every night.

Rey stayed next to Kacie’s pillow, tucked under the covers.

For four months, which was a very long time for Kacie, Rey was living the life of bliss. She was purchased the day Kacie’s parents took her to see The Force Awakens in theatres, and Kacie latched onto the heroine who kicked the butt of the sad bad guy (in Kacie’s words). Kacie adored Rey, and Rey... well, a toy couldn’t help it—she adored the little girl just as much.

Rey was not just any doll though. Sure, people could invest in that year’s holiday Barbie for collector’s purposes, or a Play Arts Kai for quality pieces of their favorite characters, but Rey was the first of her kind. She took pride in her very real hair pulled into triple buns, how her limbs were very versatile, her individually hand sewn wraps, , and her staff made of real metal that could pack a punch if Rey needed to fend off any attackers like birds or pawing cats. Her blue lightsaber glowed in the dark as the cherry on top—it even retracted. 

Because of Rey’s very typical doll-size, some days she was dressed in other doll clothes, but Kacie would always avoid the white dress that Rey found herself admiring on many occasions. The dress would sit on the doll mannequin on the shelf in the crystal ice castle and Rey would sit there when Kacie was away, looking at the beading and glittering ruffles and just how beautiful it was.

“It’s your wedding dress,” Kacie said one day during playtime. “But you have to wait until your true love comes for you first.” She set Rey down on the balcony, next to the white wedding dress, while wearing an aquamarine shimmering off-shoulder dress that zipped up the side. The plot revolved around Mr. Guinea Pig and Chibi Star, the magical girl.

That was precisely three days ago now, and Rey found herself sitting on a stack of books, wearing her usual wraps, at a table. 

Colorful streamers hung from the ceiling and Kacie’s parents were removing leftover food from the table. Rey never got to see the parents often from up high. Mostly from down below. The mother had long chestnut hair—just like Rey’s—and the father had curly black hair and really liked wearing ties.

Kacie’s father came over to the little girl and kissed her on the forehead. “How was the party, sweetheart?” he asked her.

Kacie bared her toothy grin. “Amazing! Thank you, Daddy.”

Kacie’s mother came over with one more present in hand. “We saved the best for last.”

Rey tilted her head (just a little so no one would notice the movement) to see the box. It was the size of the doll box she came in and Rey’s plastic heart raced. A new friend? Another doll for Kacie? Was she getting replaced already?

Kacie bounced in her seat, reaching for the gift-wrapped box. “Yay! Is it him?”

Kacie’s father chuckled. “You gotta open it first, sweetheart.”

“It  _ is _ him!” A small hand reached for Rey and she was moved to sit in Kacie’s lap, a perfect view of the box. “Rey needs to see too.”

The little girl tore at the wrapping paper with haste and no grace. With each reveal of the paper, the more Rey felt her throat tighten, and if she could form tears in her eyes, she would be crying. It was another doll. There was a big giant  _ Star Wars _ label on the front and she was definitely getting replaced.

“It’s Kylo! Thank you so much, Mommy, Daddy!” Kacie leaped out of her chair, dropping Rey to the floor, embracing both her parents.

Rey couldn’t move to see the box still sitting on the table, but she resigned herself to being put away in the chest and forgotten save by the other toys. It was too good to be true. The last four months were too good to be true.

“Can I watch The Force Awakens in my room while I play, pretty please?” Kacie begged, while also yawning. The girl expended most of her energy playing with her friends, but she was too excited about her new toy. Her new,  _ shiny _ toy.

“Sure, Kace. Just help us clean up and you can go play with Rey and Kylo in your room.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Rey continued to lay there on the floor, a little spark of hope in her chest. Kacie’s mother mentioned both her and Kylo.

Wait.

Kylo.

_ Kylo Ren. _

Oh no.

While Kacie and the adults cleared the table and swept the floor up of lingering confetti, Rey stood up and squinted at the box resting near the edge of the table where Kacie sat. She could spot the  _ Star Wars _ Logo and the smaller letters indicating what was inside, the premium series of Sequel Trilogy action figures, of which Rey was also one.

She furrowed her brow. Why would Kacie, sweet, whimsical Kacie, want the villain of the movie to play with? That made no sense whatsoever. Rey had watched The Force Awakens only a couple of hours ago, and she saw what Kylo Ren had done, and Rey took pride in seeing herself on screen kicking his sorry butt.

To think she was being replaced with the  _ villain. _

Heavy footsteps sent Rey limp to the floor. Kacie picked her up and carried her and the box upstairs.

Rey was placed on the bed. Kacie began the process of opening up her new toy.

“He’s so sad, but that’s why he’s here now, so you can make him happy,” Kacie said, setting aside the red  _ crossguard _ lightsaber. Rey was a teeny bit jealous of that crossguard while her lightsaber was… a lightsaber. Not even her own, just a hand-me-down.

Kacie put on the movie while she admired her new doll. “Kylo is a prince in search of his princess on a planet full of sand, but turns out she had fled and went to a castle full of ice! So he has to get into his spaceship and navigate away from the bad guys before they harm her!” Kacie placed Rey leaning on the balcony of her ice castle while holding Kylo in her hands, moving around her room in circles. “He has to brave the treacherous mountains of Snowlandia.”

When Kacie sat down on the floor and put Kylo on the steps, she stopped and stared at her small TV to see the scene where movie Rey was being carried away by movie Kylo. Rey the doll got a good look at Kylo from her balcony.

It was him alright, with the long silky locks, his likeness accurately captured in his nose, jaw, and piercing dark eyes. The matted cowl around his neck was of course sewn by hand, and his long draping robes hid his heavy boots.

Rey tilted her head at him, trying to see him better.

Kylo blinked, his sentience coming to life. He looked up at her and met her tilt with his own.

Rey froze when Kacie took her eyes offscreen and went back to playing.

“But his princess can defend herself, so she rejected him!” Kacie marched Rey back inside of the castle. “So he must win her over by letting her fight the snow dragon.”

She yawned, and on cue, Kacie’s mother came in.

“Having fun?”

Kacie nodded, setting Kylo down. “Yeah.” Another yawn.

Kacie’s mother shook her head. “Sounds like it’s time for bed. Come along, Kacie. You can play more tomorrow after school.”

“But Kylo needs to kiss his princess, Rey.”

“Oh, Kylo is in love with Rey?”

“Yes! Rey makes him happy because he’s sad and angry a lot. Kinda like how Daddy would be all grumpy until you appear.”

Kacie’s mother laughed. “Some days I am the reason he’s grumpy. Brush your teeth, Kace.”

Kacie went to brush her teeth and dress for bed.

Rey, a few minutes later, found herself being held by Kacie and being tucked into bed, next to  _ Kylo Ren. _

Kacie fell asleep and thus began the longest night of Rey's life. For she sat there, trying to inch away from Kylo. Dread pooled in her. She wasn't replaced, which she should count as a blessing. Oh no, this was so, so much worse. Kacie, sweet, innocent, naïve Kacie, thought that Kylo was in  _ love _ with Rey? And she was his  _ princess? _ Villains don't win, they don’t get the princess, they aren't supposed to.

But this fact made Rey's reality become so much worse. She wasn't replaced, she would still be played with, but she would be forced into a romantic relationship with her sworn enemy during playtime. Life was simply not fair. She would have rather been forgotten at the bottom of the toy chest.

She chanced a glance at Kylo, who was thankfully asleep on his side. He somehow looked younger asleep, more at peace than his movie counterpart. She wanted to wake him just so he could suffer like she was.

She inched farther away.

Upon waking, Kacie prepared herself for the day and grabbed her black and hot pink backpack, but not before placing Rey and Kylo side by side on the pillow on her bed.

"I'll be back for the battle against the snow dragon," Kacie said, departing her room.

The second the door was closed, Rey jumped up and got herself ten inches away from Kylo, who twitched to life and cracked his knuckles. Panic immediately took over his now lively expression. His hand was on his belt, searching for something.

"Where's my lightsaber? What did she do with it?!" He jumped up and stomped over to Rey. "Did you take it? You're a scavenger so you know about things being taken and picked up."

Rey huffed. The nerve of this toy. "Excuse you, but I am not an expert on lost things just because my backstory is scavenging. You can find it yourself, you demanding arse."

It was then Kylo stopped and looked her up and down, his expression rather difficult to decipher, reflecting the one he had in the forest when her movie counterpart took the lightsaber for her own.

“You really are her.”

She snorted. “Yes. I am me.”

The way he was looking at her made her shuffle her feet. Leaping off the bed, Rey went to awake the other toys, including small Polly Pockets, little stuffed tsum-tsums ranging from small to large, board game pieces, a shiny purple piggy bank, and a small remote control BB-8 droid. It was bigger than Rey, but to Kacie, BB-8 was small, like in the movie.

“Wait—” Kylo jumped down and followed Rey around like a lost puppy. “You’re her. The girl I heard so much about.”

“Reading off scripts are we, Kylo?” Rey snarked while waving to BB-8 across the room.

Kylo reached for her hand, which she yanked away. “You and I are supposed to be together.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No. We’re enemies.”

He furrowed his very defined brow. “That’s not what the Supreme Leader said.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Snoke is not here.”

Kylo shook his head. “No, the really tall girl. She said we’re supposed to be together.”

With a sinking, utter horror, Rey’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t be serious. “You… You don’t obey Kacie like that.”

“She’s tall, powerful, and has given me orders. She’s the Supreme Leader. She said…”

_ Kylo needs to kiss his princess. _

“Don’t even  _ finish  _ that sentence, Kylo,” Rey held up her finger to Kylo’s lips. “You’re not kissing me. No way. Kacie may be the owner of both of us, but I am  _ not  _ going to stand to be in a relationship with you. You’re my enemy. And just a toy.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be your enemy,” Kylo said. “You’re too beautiful.”

If Rey didn’t have a blush painted on her cheeks already, she would have suddenly had pink on her smooth skin. “That doesn’t matter.”

She marched away, sliding off the bed. “And here I thought I was going to be replaced by you.”

“Replaced?”

“I’m a premium doll, Kylo. So are you. Here I thought you were gonna make me be shoved at the bottom of the toy box. But no, no, I’m stuck with you for the rest of forever!”

“I’m a doll? That… That means everything I know is… Not real?”

“Welcome to the world of a toy, Kylo. You have one job, to make Kacie happy until she grows up.”

Rey watched as Kylo, to her dismay, hopped off the bed and followed her. 

“Kacie seems kind,” Kylo mused out loud. “She said you would make me happy.”

Rey sighed, rubbing her temples. “Because apparently you’re sad or whatever rubbish she’s convinced you are. It baffles me that she felt the need to get the villain to play with.”

Kylo shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Rey whipped around, and he looked… perpetually sad, with a pout. It was like he was made to frown, never smile.

Oh, that was just not fair.

Rey stomped away, determined to ignore Kylo and his pouty expression and his insistence they were a thing. Whatever that thing even meant.

When Kacie returned home from school at precisely three-thirty, Rey dragged a very curious Kylo Ren inspecting the small video game console by the TV back to their usual spots on the ice castle.

Kacie got down on her knees, settling herself down on the floor on a cushion.

“Rey fights the ice dragon upon the highest mountain.” Kacie placed a stuffed blue dragon on her bed, handing Rey her blue lightsaber and walking her past Kylo with sass—to Rey’s own glee.

The dragon fell over, and Rey was victorious.

Just then, Kacie’s mother knocked. Kacie put Rey down and answered.

“Hello, Kace. I brought apples.”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“How was school?”

Kacie shrugged. “Good, I guess.”

Kacie’s mother chuckled, petting her daughter’s hair. “How are Rey and Kylo?”

“They’re about to be married.”

“Oh?”

“Yes! That’s what they’re gonna do in the next movie. I mean, you married Daddy, right? After you fell in love with him?”

Kacie’s mother smiled, rather too knowingly. “It took a while to fall for him, but yes. He was smitten with me long beforehand.”

“See! Therefore, Rey and Kylo are gonna get married.”

“Alright then. I will leave you to their wedding. Dinner will be done in a couple of hours.”

“Oooh, what’s Daddy making?”

“Hamburgers.”

Kacie’s smile widened. “Yay!”

Kacie’s mother left, and Rey, well, suddenly she never wanted to look at that white dress ever again.

Kacie decorated the ice castle with purple ribbon from the crafting drawer and put fake purple flowers everywhere and even put a blue butterfly on the side.

And dressed in the white dress with ruffles and sequins she adored so much before, Rey was married to Kylo Ren.

Just peachy.


	2. The Gatekeeping Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's life as Rey's new husband—as declared by Supreme Leader Kacie—has some bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing got bloody domestic on my ass so I updated the tags to reflect it. 
> 
> A gentle warning for this chapter involving school-yard bullying (including physical defense), a crying child, and gatekeeping.

When Kylo laid eyes upon Rey, he realized he had never seen anyone so beautiful before.

Well, maybe not. He laid eyes upon Kacie’s mother first, and she was definitely beautiful too. But Rey, he just knew she was the one for him, or at least he thought so. She was so pretty, with her silky hair in three little buns and the light dusting of freckles on the apples of her shiny cheeks.

And she was so… He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he liked her spirit too. When she told him off, he and his plastic heart were a goner.

Seeing her in sequins and white ruffles as Supreme Leader Kacie married them, Kylo thought he was in heaven. Married to Rey. His _wife._ Her _husband._

But to his dismay, Rey viewed him as her _enemy._

Which, okay, watching the movie The Force Awakens, he can’t say he didn’t blame her. His own box said he was a villain, right on the back. And he wore black, and a helmet (which was easy to slide on and off), and his lightsaber was red, not clean and neat like Rey’s blue lightsaber.

Even so, he didn’t ask to be the villain of Rey’s story. He didn’t want to be the one who did her harm. Why would he? He was her husband now.

“Don’t married couples wear matching rings or jewels?” Kylo mused out loud one day, following Rey around the room while she inspected all the other citizens in it. 

She let out a groan of what he might call annoyance.

“We’re not married,” she said.

“The Supreme Leader said otherwise. I seem to recall we made vows.” Said vows included a simple promise. “You were there, Rey. I promised to be there for you and always come back to you.”

“Kacie made those vows, not I.” Rey crossed her arms. “Time to get your head out of the stars, Kylo.”

She stomped off, and he could only watch, his heart clenching.

What would it take to reassure Rey that his feelings were genuine? Perhaps he just needed to seek advice from other married couples.

When Supreme Leader Kacie went to bed, she had placed Rey and Kylo next to each other, and as per usual, Rey scooted herself away.

Once he was sure Rey was asleep, Kylo slid out of the comforters and onto the floor, seeing the door was open a tiny crack. He quietly made his way through the door and into the hallway of the rather spacious house. A lone lamp was on, giving Kylo enough light to see. He made his way down the stairs and to the living room.

He found Kacie’s mother and father lounging on the couch while watching TV. Kacie’s father had his arm around Kacie’s mother’s shoulders, her head leaning on his arm.

“Don’t get sleepy on me, sweetheart,” Kacie’s father said.

“Mmmm, but I like being carried in your arms to bed,” Kacie’s mother snuggled in closer.

Kacie’s father rolled his eyes. “Is this for making me pay for eating the last slice of cheesecake?”

“Maaaaybe. Now carry me, Solo.”

Kylo watched with awe as Kacie’s father with some sort of super-strength picked up Kacie’s mother in a hold and carried her up the stairs. Kylo ducked behind a potted plant to stay out of sight.

“Why are you so heavy?”

“Because you feed me generously.”

“Isn’t that my job?”

“Well, yes. It’s why I married you. Well, that and the flowers, the calligraphy, and the s—”

Their voices were muffled, too far away for Kylo to hear, but that was fine. He heard enough.

He scrambled around the house, now finding it to be absolutely quiet. The closet was full of crafting supplies that couldn’t fit into the Supreme Leader’s bedroom. He dug around and found plastic flowers, one of which was a sunflower with yellow petals. He left, flower in hands, making his way back up the stairs and into Supreme Leader Kacie’s room. Chancing a glance at the bed, he saw Rey still sleeping. She had turned on her side, reaching for where he normally would sleep himself.

Dragging the flower into the room, he shoved it underneath the bedside stand, climbing back up the bed and settling in.

When morning came and the Supreme Leader left for her schooling, then was his chance.

Kylo grabbed the flower and dragged it over to Rey, who was playing a video game on the TV. Kylo could have sworn he heard his own voice coming from the screen, but he paid it no mind.

“For you,” he said, presenting the sunflower to her.

Rey paused the game with her small hands on the large controller and turned to look at him. Her pretty hazel eyes widened. 

“Oh, thank you.”

She didn’t smile. But the way she spoke, she was breathless.

That was a win in his book.

Kylo backed away, leaving her to continue playing her game with the interlocking building bricks.

The ice dragon informed him of the password for the iPad, and Kylo was able to search what calligraphy was. It was the art of writing.

So, gathering spare paper and a permanent marker from Supreme Leader Kacie’s backpack and desk, Kylo spent his time trying to write Rey’s name over and over. Luckily, Rey was not paying attention to him—he suspected she wanted nothing to do with him in the first place—so he was in peace during endless hours of calligraphy lessons before Supreme Leader Kacie returned home.

Of course, playtime was Kylo’s favorite time. He went on many adventures with Rey, he even got to hold her hand sometimes, and there was something nice about being referred to as Rey’s “prince.”

“His mama is a princess, therefore he’s a prince!” Supreme Leader Kacie said, placing a crown on Kylo’s head. “The Prince of Alderaan.”

Kylo’s work on calligraphy improved over the past week. He drew Rey’s name with sunflowers and used the multi-color markers to draw her likeness to go with it. Considering how much he admired her pretty face, she was easy to draw.

Kylo rolled up the paper and walked up to Rey, who sat on the window sill by the desk, watching the Supreme Leader and her parents garden and clean out the back shed.

“Rey?” Kylo called out to her.

She turned around and tilted her head adorably at the paper in his hands. “What’s that?”

He unfurled it, holding it up as best he could. “For you.”

Rey jumped up from her perch, eyes wide in shock. But she had stood up so fast she lost her balance. “Whoa!” 

Panic took hold of Kylo. He dropped the paper, reaching out to grab Rey’s hand, but she had fallen over, out of the window.

“Rey!”

What great misfortune that Rey fell into a box full of old clothes and a rug.

Kylo gripped the window, looking for signs of movement from the box. 

The other toys scrambled over.

“What happened to Rey?” the ice dragon, Icy, questioned.

“She lost her balance and fell out the window,” Kylo said. “Rey! Please answer me!”

No response.

Tigger the tsum-tsum peered over. “Oh, no, no, no! She’s in the Donatiations Box!”

“Donatiations?”

Icy nodded. “The Donate Box goes to the local charity store, where she’ll be sold to another owner.”

Kylo’s knuckles clenched. “No!”

A hand popped out of the clothes. Rey came up, breathing for air. She looked at Kylo, so scared and afraid. He never wanted to see that expression on her beautiful face ever again.

She went limp as the box was picked up and placed into the minivan.

Kylo scrambled to find his lightsaber, putting it on his belt before tossing a long craft braided string out the window and sliding down. He ran towards the minivan, latching onto the bumper in the back. He climbed up and saw the box in the window.

The minivan started moving.

He clutched to the windshield wiper for dear life. He had to get to Rey, fast, before he lost her forever. 

When they stopped at a red light, Kylo was able to peer through the window, and he saw Rey struggling to pull herself out of the box, her leg likely caught on something.

Eventually, they were in the loading area of a tall building. Kylo released his aching grip on the wiper and dropped down to the asphalt, rolling underneath the minivan.

Rey’s box was placed down right in front of him, and Kylo had to count his blessings. He scrambled up the cardboard and saw Rey trying to pull herself out once more.

“My foot is caught on something!” Rey cried out.

“Give me your hand!” Kylo said, reaching his hand out to her.

The taller people walked back over. Kylo and Rey both went limp, Kylo falling into the box with her.

The box moved and Kylo was underneath a shirt. He dug around, trying to find whatever trapped Rey’s leg in the darkness. He found the metal belt buckle that Rey’s foot was stuck on. With careful maneuvering, he twisted it so she could lift herself free. “Pull now, Rey.”

She wiggled her foot free right as they were set down.

Kylo climbed out of the clutter, reaching for Rey without a second thought. 

Rey looked around, and she looked like she was going to cry. “Kylo, we’re in… the charity store. Away from Kacie. She’ll find us missing and she’ll be upset. We have to get back to her, she needs us—”

Kylo couldn’t bear to hear the trembling of her voice, so he hugged her. “Shhh, it will be okay. We can get back. You and I have to work together, okay?”

She, as if in his wildest dreams, hugged him back. “Okay.” She pulled herself out of the hug. “Kacie’s mother likes to shop here every time she donates, so we just need to get out of here and back to the minivan before she leaves.”

Kylo looked up from the top of the box. The door they entered from was closed and locked. “We cannot go back the way we came.”

Rey began climbing out. “Then we just have to go through the store.”

Kylo followed her, happy to let her take the lead in this strange place. He spotted mismatched furnishings and clothes on racks everywhere and a stack of DVDs and books of various thicknesses. 

It was so intriguing. If they weren’t in a rush, Kylo would definitely go back to look at those books and explore.

Rey’s shoulders were slumped as they walked and ducked under tables, carts, and behind hanging clothes. 

“We’ll end up here one day you know,” Rey said. “Kacie will one day get sick of us and she’ll be too old for us and we’ll be forgotten in a box somewhere until she ships us off to here. We may never be picked up again, or someone will buy one of us and they’ll be horrible to us. They will not be a Kacie.”

Kylo didn’t like the idea of being tossed aside. Didn’t his backstory dictate that he was tossed aside, abandoned, and neglected? But then again, so was Rey’s backstory.

“Rey…” He reached for her shoulder, halting her in place. “That won’t happen.”

Rey turned around. “I saw an old playset of hers be given away a week before you came along. Once she grows bored of us… that will be the end of playtime.”

Kylo squeezed her arms. “Even if Supreme Leader Kacie moves on from us, it doesn’t mean we will be tossed aside. She adores you, Rey. You make her happy.” Kylo mustered up a small smile. “Just like you make me happy.”

Rey sniffled, her eyes glittering in the harsh fluorescent lights. And she smiled for the first time since he met her. “Even though I pushed you away?”

“I figured you needed space since we’re suddenly married and all.”

Instead of rolling her eyes, she giggled. So melodious was her laugh. “Okay, we really need to discuss the whole marriage thing later.”

He released his grip on her arms and they made their way through the store, ducking underneath chairs and tables and an entire aisle of clothes.

They found Kacie’s mother with a basket on her arm. A couple of books and a few clothes were inside. Rey and Kylo climbed up the clothing rack and saw her purse inside the basket. They jumped inside the basket and scrambled into her purse. It was a tight fit, with all the things Kacie’s mother carried around, from a plethora of receipts (Kylo once overheard Kacie’s father make a comment about her organizational skills involving said receipts, to which Kacie’s mother responded with an immature tongue out before being mercilessly tickled), to chapstick, to loose change, a pen, and a bottle of pepper spray. Rey was pressed up to Kylo, which was fine by him—he could hug her and take in her soft, sweet-smelling strawberry-scented hair.

Kacie’s mother had to reach into her purse for her wallet, to which Rey, with her quick-thinking, grabbed it and moved it so they wouldn’t be seen. 

Eventually, they made it back home. Kylo peeked out of the opening of the purse’s zipper. They were on the couch, and Kacie’s mother went back out to the garden.

“Coast is clear, Rey.”

The two of them scrambled out of the purse. Rey inhaled the air. “I don’t know about you, but I am not a fan of the smell of the second-hand store,” she remarked.

Kylo, for once, rolled his eyes. “Take in the smell of sweet-home later. We need to get back up into the Supreme Leader’s quarters.” He reached for her wrist and tugged her along. Rey bristled at that, yanking her arm away before taking the lead by grabbing his hand and running up the stairs so fast Kylo could barely keep up. His poor brain couldn’t handle how she willingly took his hand into her own for the first time.

They settled back into position just in time for Supreme Leader Kacie to return, covered in dirt. She grabbed a change of clothes and rushed out to take a bath.

Rey let out a sigh of relief. Kylo’s pulse, however, rushed through the roof. She was still holding his hand.

She stood up and made her way back up to the window sill by the desk, grabbing the paper with Kylo’s labor on it. She looked it over and Kylo felt his own face become fire. It felt so pathetic to draw her on the paper in hindsight, as well as dedicate weeks to writing her name.

“Kylo, come here,” she asked.

He swallowed and obeyed, climbing onto the window sill. It was closed, thankfully. No worries about anyone falling out of it this time. “Yes, Rey?”

She set down the paper. “Did you make this for me?”

He looked at his feet. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because… reasons.”

She sighed. “Kylo, why did you jump out the window and follow me all the way to the second hand store? Why make me this? When I was so cold to you and treated you like my enemy?”

He looked up into her hazel eyes, glimmering in the dying light of day. “Because I made a vow, didn’t I? I said I would come back for you. I promised, even if I wasn’t saying it out loud.”

She stared.

And stared.

Kylo felt small underneath her fierce but unreadable gaze.

Then she lunged forward and she was kissing him, her arms around his shoulders. He stumbled back in surprise. Before he could even process it, she pulled back.

“We need a proper wedding first, Kylo,” she said, with a teasing smile. “You’re not so bad—for the villain, anyways.”

“Mind if I apologize for hurting your best friend and trying to get you to be my student?”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Hmm, maybe. If you kiss me.”

Kylo was happy to oblige his wife-not-wife. He dipped her, pressing a real, proper kiss to her soft lips.

That night, when Supreme Leader Kacie went to bed, the pair snuck off into the spare guest bedroom with the other toys. Rey wore the white ruffled dress with sequins again, looking radiant as always. Kylo spent at least fifteen minutes in front of a mini-vanity mirror trying to perfect his glossy, wavy hair.

Under the light of a purple orb-shaped lamp, the two were officially married, with vows said by the both of them.

Kylo picked Rey up into his arms and carried her down the hallway to their castle. “So, you’re my princess, right?”

Rey giggled, kissing his cheek. “Of course. Kacie said you’re a prince, and according to that one movie, you just kissed yourself a princess.”

Kylo laughed for the first time in his very short life, right before he kissed her again. He really liked kissing Rey, his princess, his very-official wife.

And he kissed her all night long. They fell asleep holding hands.

Months went by. Playtime went on. They went on so many adventures. They went to Mordor, then they had to pull Kylo’s lightsaber out of a stone, then Rey went and faced down an evil queen of the ponies who poisoned her prince and Rey had to wake him with a kiss after crossing the sea. They watched Supreme Leader Kacie play a game about a teenage boy going on an adventure with Donald and Goofy, and of course that sent Rey and Kylo on a new slew of adventures across many worlds, from a world full of monsters to Rapunzel’s tower.

Soon, the New Year came and Kacie got new accessories for them, including a new bedspread with Rey and BB-8 on it, and a big, black hoodie with Kylo Ren on it that she wore every day. 

Kylo learned exactly what Rey meant when she said that Kacie needed them.

Kacie came home one late autumn, red-eyed and red-nosed, a little yellow slip in her hands for a detention. She crawled into bed and silently cried until Kacie’s mother came in.

“Kace? You didn’t get your snack,” Kacie’s mother said, spotting Kace in her bed. She set down the apple slices and sat down next to her. “Kacie, what happened?”

Kacie turned over in her bed, and Kylo’s heart broke for her. She looked so sad. “I got in trouble. I’m so sorry, Mommy.”

Kacie’s mother frowned. “Why?”

Kacie looked away as she handed her mother the little yellow slip. “Trent said Star Wars is only for boys, and girls aren’t allowed to like it. Then he tried to take my hoodie while I was wearing it because I shouldn’t like Kylo Ren because he killed Han.” 

Kacie’s mother read the slip before looking upon her daughter with perhaps equal sadness. “Oh, sweetie.” She took her daughter into her arms. “You were right to fight back. No one is allowed to touch you without your permission. You’re not in trouble.”

A sniffle. “I’m not?”

“No. Defending yourself from someone who put his hands on you? I’m proud of you. I know your father will be.”

“But Mommy, is it true? Star Wars is a boys-only thing?”

“No. Star Wars is for everyone. Don’t let anyone tell you what you’re not allowed to like. And you understand Kylo Ren better than anyone I know. Next time Trent tries to gatekeep you, spout facts about Kylo in Trent’s face. Teach him that you know more than he does and make him look silly.”

Kacie hugged back. “I will, Mommy.”

Kacie’s mother placed a kiss on her forehead. “Now, eat up and drink some water, Kace. I’ll have Daddy make you your favorite for dinner, how’s that?”

Kacie brightened up, even if her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’d like that.”

Kacie’s mother held her for a while before leaving when the front door opened.

Kacie got off her bed and picked up Kylo and Rey, hugging them both.

Kacie’s father knocked on the door and entered when Kacie said come in. He looked at her with a fierce intensity, like he was trying to contain his emotions. He sat down next to her and opened his arms for a hug, which Kacie gladly accepted. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Daddy. I have you and Mommy and Rey and Kylo.”

It did not escape Kylo’s notice that Kacie’s father was trying not to cry, his eyes like glass. “Good. Good. It’s always okay to fight for yourself. And if any punk tries something again, I’m here to support you.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Would you like to help me make dinner?”

Kacie brightened up. “But you prefer to work alone.”

Kacie’s father smiled. “Not always. Sometimes I let your mother into the kitchen to lick the icing from the bowl… or taste-test.”

Kacie giggled. “Can I lick the icing from the bowl?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Kacie set Rey and Kylo down.

The second the door was closed, Kylo grabbed his lightsaber. “I will fight this Trent. The nerve of telling her that she isn’t allowed to like Star Wars and trying to steal her hoodie. He was lucky I wasn’t there, the punk would have walked away with more than a hurt nose…”

Rey reached for his hand. “I admire your outrage and wanting to defend her at the scene of the crime, but we’re here for her now. That’s what matters.”

He lowered his lightsaber and looked at Rey, thinking about how Kacie went to them first after her parents. “You’re right.”

When Kacie came back, she put on The Force Awakens and played with Kylo and Rey until she fell asleep when they were about to beat the evil Emperor trying to prevent them from taking magical crowns that made them royalty.

Kylo observed Kacie’s mother and father come into her quarters. Kacie’s father picked up the little girl and Kacie’s mother picked up the two dolls and held them in her arms.

“I wish…” Kacie’s father whispered as he put his daughter to bed. “I was dreading the day this would happen.”

“We can’t defend her from everything.” Kacie’s mother turned off the TV.

“I know, I know… She’s getting so big…”

“I’m more outraged that they punished her for defending herself. I’m having words with her teacher tomorrow.”

“You sure? I can go, too. Work can wait.”

“I’m sure. Though if her teacher continues to be a wanker then I might ask for backup.” Kacie’s mother placed the dolls next to her under the covers. She kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving right behind her husband.

There was something wonderful about how Kacie turned over and cuddled her dolls closer.

Over the week, Kacie slowly cheered up, finding herself playing games and exploring more worlds with her dolls. 

One day in early December, Kacie’s father walked in with his hand behind his back. “Hey sweetheart,” he said, kneeling down to Kacie’s eye level. “How’s my favorite girl?”

“Kylo and Rey are ruling together and dealing with the invasion of the giant tsums,” Kacie said. 

“Is that so? I hope they can survive the giant tsums.”

“They will! Because they’re married.”

“Can’t argue with that. I was hoping the invasion could be put on hold for a moment.”

Kacie set Kylo and Rey down next to the giant stuffed tsums she had collected over the years. “Yes, Daddy?”

His hand, out from behind his back, opened to show premium, fancy-looking tickets to the theatre. “We got seats for The Last Jedi’s opening night.”

Kacie jumped up and hugged her father. “Yay! Can I bring Rey and Kylo too? Do they get to go?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The narrative during playtime took a turn, as Kylo and Rey were the subjects of what Kacie thought will happen in the next movie.

“They will team up! And fight Snoke! And Rey will see Finn wake up and they’ll all go fight Snoke together. And Kylo will see his mom again,” Kacie mused to herself while playing the Lego game again.

Kylo was curious if any of Kacie’s predictions would come true. He hoped so.


	3. The Rise of Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo witness little Kacie grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I brought feels. :')

The Last Jedi opened on Friday night at midnight, which was far too late for Kacie. So, her parents opted to go right after Kacie’s father got off of work. The result was Kacie spending the day shopping with her mother, Kylo and Rey inside her backpack. 

Rey didn’t mind that much, being held in Kylo’s arms.

The inseparable pair peeked out of the slightly ajar backpack and saw sparkling decorations and a massive tree.

But what caught Rey’s attention most was the posters hanging from the ceiling. It was  _ her _ , hair half down and wearing grey wrap-robes while holding a blue lightsaber. The other posters had other characters, including her best friend Finn, Poe, General Leia, a new girl Rey didn’t recognize, and, of course, Kylo looking severe yet sad with his volatile lightsaber.

Kacie wandered into the toy store. Legos were set out to replicate the Millennium Falcon on a table, and there was so much new merchandise just for Star Wars.

Kacie stopped in front of the doll aisle. “Mommy! They have new accessories for them!”

Kacie’s mother came over and looked at the addition. It wasn’t a doll, but it was labeled for the brand of doll Rey was a part of. It was the same grey robes she wore in the poster. Next to the box was another one with a black tunic.

“Can we get it? Please?”

Kacie’s mother took a moment to think. “Sure, Kace, but you won’t be able to open it until we get home, and you can only get one set.”

“Thank you, Mommy!”

Kace immediately went for the grey robes, her only purchase for the evening.

“Let’s go meet Daddy at the restaurant.” Kacie’s mother reached for her free hand and they walked through the mall.

Rey was giddy about those grey robes. They were made to her exact specifications and came with a poncho to boot.

Kacie’s backpack was set next to the bags in the restaurant, and, oh, it was so tantalizing to take a peek at the new clothes.

Rey slumped down, next to Kylo. “I want to wear those so bad,” she mumbled.

Kylo chuckled, kissing her cheek. “You’ll look beautiful if we’re judging by those posters.”

Even after a year, Rey still blushed at Kylo’s affections. He made her feel wanted and safe and she would go on many perilous journeys with him for the rest of their lives.

She reached for his hand. “Thank you.”

Eventually, dinner was finished, and Kacie stood in a long line with her parents at the movie theatre. Kacie pulled Kylo and Rey out of her backpack. Rey could hear the other kids nearby spouting about theories.

“Kylo is Han’s son! He is gonna blow up stuff!”

“You think they’ll end on a wedding like in Attack of the Clones?”

“Rey might find her parents. I hope she does.”

“Hey, hey,” one woman behind their little group, seemingly alone, caught both Kacie and Kacie’s parents’ attention. “Are those premium Rey and Kylo dolls?”

Kacie smiled widely with pride, and Rey was bursting with joy. “They are!”

Kacie’s father ran a gentle hand on Kacie’s head. “She loves them. They go on a lot of adventures together.”

The woman got all excited. “I’m assuming she’s a Reylo?”

“Rey-lo?” Kacie asked.

The woman kneeled down to her eye level. “It’s their relationship name. Rey plus Kylo equals Reylo.”

“Ooooh. Then I am a Reylo!”

“I’m one too! Nice to meet you, fellow shipper.” The woman extended her hand to Kacie, which Kacie took with vigor.

While they waited, the woman asked Kacie for her ideas on what is going to happen in the movie, to which Kacie responded with the plethora of ideas she had over the last few months. The woman listened, and Rey wondered if there were more like this adult who also were very invested in their relationship.

The movie theatre opened, and the conversation had to end, but that didn’t matter to little Kacie. She was bouncing with joy.

She carried Rey and Kylo into the theatre. To Rey’s delight, they got the nicest seats in the house and it was dark so she could hold Kylo’s hand and watch.

And wow, was that the best two hours and thirty-two minutes of Rey’s very short life.

The opening action sequence had Kacie and Rey on the edge of their seats. Rey squeezed Kylo’s hand several, several times at the tension, the impact.

One particular moment made Rey’s plastic heart clench.

On the screen, movie Rey extended her hand out to movie Kylo, aka Ben, across the universe. Their fingertips touched and it was so intense it almost reduced Rey the doll to tears. Kacie only whispered an “I knew it.”

Rey, when she finally tore her eyes away from the screen, looked at Kylo, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He clutched her hand tighter.

On the way home, Kacie’s father decided to pop the question.

“So, what did you think of the movie, sweetheart?”

Kacie put Rey and Kylo down on the seat. “It was amazing! The purple-haired lady was cool! Finn and Rose are perfect together and Rey and Ben are basically Force-soulmates! Also, I loved Poe! And Leia! I’m glad Ben didn’t kill Leia, he loves his momma very much. And Ben saved Rey and…”

Rey leaned her head on Kylo’s shoulder. It looked like to them, their job was far, far from over.

“Too bad Rey said no to Ben’s marriage proposal,” Kacie said on a final note.

Kacie’s mother chuckled. “Maybe she’ll say yes in the next movie.”

“She has to! She loves him and he makes her happy.”

Who was Rey to argue with that logic?

Playtime incorporated a lot of Force-bond connections. Rey would be placed on one side of the room, while Kylo was placed on the other and they would chat.

Christmas came and Kacie was given a poster and a new set of clothes for Kylo based on The Last Jedi. Rey very much liked his new tunic—it was soft and plush and felt nice to lay her head against when they slept.

Kacie named off so many theories as to what the next movie would have, including Rey accepting Ben’s proposal or Rey going to the dark side. Finn leading a stormtrooper rebellion and becoming friends with Ben.

And the New Year came, then Kacie’s birthday where she got more Star Wars themed gifts, but also other things. In the early summer, she went with her parents to see a movie about Ben’s father. Before Rey knew it, Kacie was already nine.

It was apparent, though, that as Kacie grew up, her interests shifted. Rey and Kylo were still around, but the ice castle was put away. Instead, Kacie one day grabbed a notebook and began to write down stories, mostly the ones Rey and Kylo were involved in. Kacie also got bigger, requiring more space in her bed. Rey and Kylo were placed upon a pillow on a chair so the girl could stretch out more.

Rey didn’t mind. It made wandering around at night with Kylo much more fun and easy.

“She wrote a lot today,” Kylo mused, reading through Kacie’s notebook. “She even wrote a story where you say yes to my ridiculous proposal in The Last Jedi.”

Rey giggled. “Ridiculous?”

“I get the sentiment of it, but let’s be real, it was a pretty bad proposal.” Kylo cringed just thinking about it. “Just say you want to marry her, forget the galactic domination part.”

Rey read more of the story. It was perhaps the most adorable story, with them ruling the galaxy fairly and traveling around to different planets to make things better.

Then, a twinge of sadness plagued Rey. “What will happen to us, Kylo?”

Kylo sat down next to her. “What?”

“Kacie is getting bigger and soon she’ll outgrow us. She spends a lot of time writing or playing video games or hanging out with her friends or swimming at the pool. Our castle is in the closet now. Soon, we’ll be joining it.”

Kylo hugged her. “We’ll be together though. Supreme Leader Kacie wouldn’t separate us.”

“That is true,” Rey gave a faint smile. “And we’ll always be there for her.”

Kacie began to read books like mad. By the time she turned ten, she had an entire bookshelf full of books. Her notebooks increased. Rey and Kylo were permanent fixtures on her desk.

She then began drawing, and she continued to draw. And draw. She watched various TV shows, and her interest in Star Wars faded, but still lingered.

Then December came around and she was back in the mood once more. She broke out the castle and played with them, renewing her theories on what would happen next.

Kacie took Rey and Kylo with her on a group trip with her friends to the theatre, led by Kacie’s parents and other parents. All they could talk about was the final movie.

Rey found herself excited. She wanted to know how her story ended so badly.

Kylo was more of a cynic though. He didn’t understand why his movie counterpart should get to be happy, to which Rey messed with his perfect hair.

“Because Ben makes her happy, you idiot,” she said. “He’s her happy ending. As you are mine.”

Like last time, Kacie held her dolls in her arms as she sat on the edge of her seat. Doll Rey waited with bated breath each and every single plot development. Finn, Rose, and Poe all preparing the stormtrooper rebellion, Rey spurring Ben away every Force-bond. Ben turning on the First Order. His reunion with his mother. The begrudging, budding friendship between Finn and Ben.

Then, of course, Rey addressed the elephant in the room, dressed in black-wrap robes.

_ “I wanted to take Ben’s hand. Now you’re here and…” _

_ “Do you still want to take my hand?” _

_ “...Yes. I do.” _

Kacie let out a small squeal, uncharacteristic of her, but Rey didn’t blame her. They had kissed.

The two on-screen worked together to defeat General Hux of the First Order. 

And the ending—oh, the ending. They watched the sunset, having healed the pain of the Skywalkers at last.

If Rey could cry, she would have.

* * *

Kacie’s room got a makeover. Rey and Kylo were placed on the bookshelf, next to her copies of the Star Wars novelizations and comics. Most of the time, Rey would lean on Kylo’s shoulder and hold his hand. 

Eventually, Kacie got a life-sized crossguard lightsaber. Kylo inspected it with curiosity, comparing it to his own doll-sized one.

“It’s so… big. Is it really that big in the movie?” Kylo questioned.

Rey shrugged. “According to the iPad, it’s bigger than most lightsabers.”

Kylo tried to pick it up off the bed, but it would not budge. Rey laughed and tried to aid him in moving it, but it was too heavy for the both of them.

In the dead of February, Kacie’s parents surprised her with tickets to Disneyland. It was the perfect time to go for them. Kacie’s father had saved up plenty of vacation time, and since Kacie’s mother worked from home and there was a lull in projects, there was no time better than February to go.

Rey confided in Kylo about her anxiety that night. “Uh, how far away is Disneyland?”

Kylo pulled out the iPad and looked it up. “Over a thousand miles.”

“I’ve never been that far before. What if we’re accidentally lost?”

Kylo pressed a small kiss to her lips. “We won’t be.”

So came the day they went on their trip, packed away in Kacie’s new backpack, which was black and had blue butterfly accents on it—to match Ben. The first day in Disneyland, Kacie was dressed in Rey’s grey robes and hairstyle and carried around the Kylo hoodie. The lines were rather short for character meet and greets in Galaxy’s Edge. The first one they went to was Kylo Ren’s. He wore the intimidating mask and the long robes and he was quite stiff.

He honed in on Kacie. “Is that the girl?” He pointed to her Rey doll.

Kacie nodded with a smile. “Yes! It’s Rey. The girl you like.”

“Who told you such a thing?”

Kacie giggled. “General Hux did.”

“I must have words with him later then.” The life-sized Kylo Ren bent down so they were at eye level. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about my affections for the scavenger?”

Kacie nodded. “Of course. I won’t say a word, not even to Hux… Though maybe to Rey.”

“Are you a Resistance spy?”

Kacie gave a cheeky grin. “Maybe.”

“A security breach then.”

After that, it was picture time. Kacie’s parents took photos with their phones for extra coverage, and then it was off to the corner where the Resistance hung out in Galaxy’s Edge.

The line was blissfully short, and Kacie got to meet a much bigger Rey, dressed in her grey robes.

“Hello,” life-sized Rey greeted. “What’s your name?”

“Kacie,” she answered.

“You have wonderful dolls there.”

Kacie nodded. “They’re my favorites.”

“I had a doll once too, in my old AT-AT. It helped me through a rough time on Jakku. I bet these two have helped you as well.”

Kacie nodded. “I was once told by an idiot that I shouldn’t believe Ben being redeemed, but I have my dolls who were way better at listening anyways.”

Life-sized Rey smiled. “I believe in him, too. Don’t tell anyone else that though. Our bond is a secret.”

“I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Doll-Rey lingered her eyes on life-sized Rey. Her words of reassurance were precious and needed for a child who was growing up so fast in a world that forced children to abandon their toys and to put away the fairytales. At the end of the day, it was just a space fairytale, and the characters were just a large figment of Kacie’s imagination.

Pictures were taken. Kacie put her dolls away in her bag, and the rest of the trip was spent on rides, food, and fireworks show. Kacie bought a life-sized staff lightsaber and even built her own.

When the trip was over, she was exhausted, sleeping the whole way through the plane trip home.

Rey and Kylo watched the sunrise of the window in Kacie’s lap. The clouds were painted in pinks and oranges.

“It’s so beautiful,” Kylo whispered. “I only thought the world could be as beautiful as it is in the movies, but it’s better in real life.”

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Rey said, glancing up at Kacie. She had definitely gotten taller, her hair longer, with little blue butterfly clips to prevent loose strands from falling in her face. Her nails were done in sparkly blue nail polish, and she had a temporary blue butterfly tattoo on her arm. Her shirt was black with the Star Wars style font on it that read “Stronger Than She Knows.”

She looked back at Kylo. His hair was messier, but he wore a black sweater and pants now. He wasn’t a dark prince or a supreme leader on the dark side, but he was just as he always had been, someone who loved with all who he was.

Rey wondered why she didn’t see it sooner, but she understood where Kacie came from, what she had seen long before Rey came into her life.

She stole a kiss from Kylo, who smiled.

“Where did that come from, sweetheart?” he asked.

“I’m just,” her voice stalled and squeaked as she tried to speak. “I’m just happy you’re with me through this journey.”

_ Epilogue: Seven Years Later… _

Kacie Solo stomped up the stairs, too tired to care that she was making so much racket. She sniffled, a tear of betrayal slipping down her cheek. She didn’t want to be around anyone right now, not even her parents. They loved her, but she wasn’t ready to be smothered by their hugs and worry and everything.

She closed the door behind her, flopping onto her blue bedspread and trying to contain her sobs. She wouldn’t cry for that jerk who dumped her unceremoniously in front of her friends at the local pizza hangout. And she certainly was not telling her dad about how she was dumped. He was tall and intimidating enough to scare the wits out of her friends—who knows what he would do the idiotic sap who broke his daughter’s heart.

She sat up from her bed, not wanting to sulk all night. The relationship was going down the sewer anyway. 

She turned on the TV and decided she hadn’t seen her comfort movies in a long, long time. So she put on the Star Wars sequels.

Grabbing her old comforter out from under her bed, Kacie wrapped herself in it as the main theme played.

She glanced up at the top of her bookshelf, right where her old dolls sat next to her collection of Star Wars written material. How long had it been since she last touched them? Years. With gentle hands, she picked them up and sat back down on her bed. Surprisingly, they didn’t have any dust on them. She thumbed through their clothes and hair. Still soft and well-kept. 

While she watched, she pulled out her phone and dismissed all the text messages from concerned friends. She decided to look up something that didn’t occur to her to do in all these years.

She googled  _ Reylo. _

There were so many results. She ignored the links done by the haters, reminded vaguely of that brat Trent in elementary school.

She found a subreddit, the fanart, the early speculation from when she was just a kid and the movies were coming out. She found a website with thousands upon thousands of fanfictions, and to her shock, there were chat servers dedicated to the ship.

Kacie looked back up from her search and paid attention to the movies, and nostalgia flooded her. It was like the days when she came home from school and played and took Rey and Ben on many adventures together, and it seemed so many people did the same in their own way. She read any and all the fanfictions she could find, ones where they worked as officemates in the modern world, ones where it was a marriage of convenience, ones that reminded her of her early attempts of writing Rey accepting his proposal in The Last Jedi.

She paid no attention to the two dolls next to her, holding hands and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! <3


End file.
